Ulquiorra y Grimmjoww un juego de ajedrez
by Alflame stream
Summary: Spin-off de Deathberry Fruit. una historia que narra un juego entre 2 personajes, de como juegan ajedrez, o es ¿algo mas?


_**Ulquiorra y Grimmjow: un juego de ajedrez**_

* * *

Mientras un Ulquiorra pensativo en una mesa sentado con un juego de ajedrez sobre su siguiente estrategia ya que jugaba consigo mismo, en una habitación solitaria donde solo había una luz que iluminaba todo el cuarto, de la puerta aparece Grimmjow quien aparentemente venia quejándose.

Grimmjow: (gritando) ¡oye idiota! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Ulquiorra: practico un juego de ajedrez.

Grimmjow: (cuestionando) ¿ajedrez? ¿Que diablos es eso?

Ulquiorra: es un juego interesante que trajo Aizen-sama dice que viene del mundo de los humanos, es un juego de estrategia y de mucho uso de la razón y la lógica.

Grimmjow: (enojado) oye idiota no me expliques toda la historia de tu vida, solo dime porque lo juegas.

Ulquiorra: me parece fascinante la forma en que los humanos juegan a idear estrategias manipulando simples piezas como si fueran vidas reales, cada movimiento es un riesgo.

Grimmjow: (fascinado) interesante, suena a un juego de caníbales, pero no tengo por que perder mi tiempo con este tipo de tonterías.

Ulquiorra: (burlándose) ¿Qué sucede? Temes a que descubras que eres alguien que no puede usar la cabeza.

Grimmjow: (enfurecido) ¿me crees estúpido? Cualquiera puede jugar tu estúpido juego, solo dime como lo juego.

Ulquiorra comienza a explicarle las reglas a Grimmjow en donde esta trata de comprender las simples instrucciones del ajedrez básico, aunque no le ponía mucho interés, luego se encontró interesado ya que podía demostrar que le podía ganar a Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra: bien ya has comprendido las reglas, así que tomare las blancas.

Grimmjow: si no te preocupes, las entendí todas, así que comencemos, tomare las piezas negras.

Estos comenzaron a jugar poco a poco, moviendo una pieza a la vez, en donde los 2 tomaban su tiempo para tanto como planear la siguiente estrategia, así como para arrebatar la pieza de su contendiente, poco a poco Grimmjow comenzaba a poner interés en el juego, cada jugada los acercaba a mover a sus peones de frente y planear donde poner la pieza cuando un Grimmjow pensativo por su siguiente jugada mueve una pieza este nota que Ulquiorra ve su estrategia y trata de pensar en una contra estrategia y en ese momento Ulquiorra comienza a preguntarle a Grimmjow, teniendo una charla.

Ulquiorra: así que dime, como salió todo en la guerra de los mil años.

Grimmjow: bastante aburrido casi no hice nada.

Ulquiorra: suena a algo patético en mi opinión.

Grimmjow: y al final ves como resulto todo, en una triste y estúpida resolución que seguro a nadie le importara.

Ulquiorra: dime algo, ¿sientes que has cambiado?.

Grimmjow: (pensativo) ¿en que sentido hablas?

Ulquiorra: durante mucho tiempo hablabas sobre destruir a los humanos y hacerte más fuerte, ahora mírate, los ayudaste a pesar de que iba en contra de tu naturaleza.

Grimmjow: no es que fuera mi decisión, ya sabes que en todo este tiempo que se dieron las cosas tales como estaban, eran ellos o nosotros, pero al verse esta situación diría que, aliarse con el enemigo de mi enemigo, nos da victoria absoluta.

El juego se intensificaba mas, poco a poco Ulquiorra dominaba el terreno de Grimmjow, pero este continuaba perseverante defendiéndose cada vez más sorprendiendo a Ulquiorra, Grimmjow movía rápidamente su estrategia evadiendo todo posible movimiento de terreno, pero Ulquiorra siempre encontraba la manera de bloquearlo usando su superior inteligencia ante un Grimmjow quien no podía pensar tan rápido como su contrincante, pero ideando una estrategia decide lanzar un cebo sacrificando a su jinete, Ulquiorra nota la estrategia y este comienza sospechar una trampa ya que su juego parecía una estrategia mucho más complicada de desafiar.

Ulquiorra: (pensativo) me sorprende que entendieras este juego tan rápido.

Grimmjow: que puedo decir, hay cosas que por victoria aprendo a hacer rápido.

Ulquiorra: lo que dijiste antes de victoria absoluta, viniendo eso de ti suena raro, te aliaste con tu enemigo aun si ese enemigo era Ichigo Kurosaki.

Grimmjow: (enojado) tu también lo odiabas, no me digas que no por que se que es una perfecta mentira idiota.

Ulquiorra: no lo odiaba, simplemente quería ver sus deseos de superación y hasta donde lo podían llevar.

Grimmjow: por eso lo provocaste tomando a esa mujer.

Ulquiorra: Inoe Orihime, como esta ella ahora, es lo que me pregunto.

Grimmjow: pues ahora es novia de Ichigo Kurosaki, y tienen un bebe de 6 años humanos.

Ulquiorra: fascinante, dime se parece a ella.

Grimmjow: no es de ella, resulta ser que es la hija de la shinigami a quien le perfore el pecho.

Grimmjow comienza a reír mientras Ulquiorra suelta una risa pequeña donde este se muestra interesado en el futuro de Orihime en donde Ulquiorra solo dice, mientras el juego cada vez se intensificaba entre piezas caídas y soldados caídos, tanto sus piezas se agotaban sus estrategias parecían mas arriesgadas y complicadas de entender, haciéndolos pensar cada vez mas y mas, obsesionando a ambos con la victoria tan ansiada, que hacía que los 2 comenzaran a idear estrategias que podrían hacerles perder su rango de victoria acortándolo de movimientos de largo plazo a solo unos pocos.

Ulquiorra: ya veo, así que hubo una especie de pelea entre esos dos, eso demuestra que las emociones son inservibles al final.

Grimmjow: es raro viniendo de ti el decir eso, según recuerdo que dijiste, llegaste a sentir algo por Orihime Inoe, se supone que representas el vacio, y comenzaste a sentir cosas como un ser humano.

Ulquiorra: miren quien habla, tu quien aparentemente representas la destrucción, tuviste el descaro de ayudar a salvar el mundo cuando solamente debías destruirlo, así como yo falle en mi intento de ser el aspecto del vacío, tu fallaste en el tuyo de ser el aspecto de la destrucción, ninguno de nosotros existe exactamente para lo que cumple, cada movimiento de este juego es un pequeño fragmento de nuestra vida tratando de pelear para mantener algo de lo que una vez fue y una vez estuvo, nosotros no podemos decir que no somos seres humanos, sin embargo podemos compartir sus aspectos de vida.

Grimmjow: (suspirando) cuando lo pones así, diría que tu también piensas que todo te ha fallado, simplemente tu comenzaste a sentir algo por Orihime y yo simplemente ayude a que todo nuestro mundo no se fuera al cuerno, por un lunático que se creía una divinidad y al final no sirvió para nada, nosotros existimos como los fantasmas en la vida de aquellos que se han ido, representamos la pesadilla que no quieren ser pero lo terminan aceptando, nacimos para ser aquello que no los deje dormir en su paz eterna, queremos existir porque queremos algo, yo quiero destruirlo todo ¡absolutamente todo! Y no me importa destruir a todos aquellos que sean cercanos a mí, mi ambición es ser más fuerte para destruir a todos.

Ulquiorra cada vez se acercaba a la victoria ya que tenia acorralada a Grimmjow en una estrategia que decidirá quién de los 2 estaba jugando a ser el mejor, hasta que Ulquiorra le dijo.

Ulquiorra: veo que esta jugada será la última cada vez me acerco a ganar y tu derrota es inminente, dado a los hechos sucedidos en el mundo humano, ninguno de los 2 tiene una excusa para dejar de existir, es una lucha la que tenemos enfrente de nosotros, la de quien gana y quien pierde, yo represento un vacio que no puede ser llenado con nada, una vez lo intente y mira a donde me llevo, todo era tan diferente cuando vivíamos simplemente comiendo hollow y durmiendo por ahí, Aizen-sama termino apareciendo y todos terminamos extinguiéndonos uno por uno.

Grimmjow: (burlándose) mírate, a pesar de todo aun tratas con respeto a ese Aizen, quien solo nos uso como piezas al igual que este juego, cada peón, una espada, cada quien se convirtió en simples piezas de ajedrez que caían al suelo una vez era cumplida su misión.

Ulquiorra: cada quien tuvo sus razones para seguir a Aizen-sama, yo decidí seguirlo por voluntad propia, tu decidiste eso por que querías más poder, te has preguntado que hubiera pasado si no lo hubiéramos seguido.

Grimmjow: si no hubiéramos vivido esa guerra ninguno de los 2 hubiera llegado más lejos de lo que pensó, cada vez que lo pienso este juego se acerca a su definitivo final, pero ahí una duda que no puedes negar en su imponente realidad, ¿Cuál fue tu razón para seguir aquí?

Ulquiorra prácticamente había hecho un jaque mate en ese momento ya que solo un movimiento lo separaba de la victoria, donde este solo cerró los ojos y dijo.

Ulquiorra: jaque, yo simplemente quiero que el vacio que tengo en el mundo sea llevado a donde todo lo que termina y empieza termine su ciclo, un ciclo infinito el cual termine por devorarlo todo y que no salga nada mas, aquello que fue creado terminara y todo aquello que tiene un inicio y un fin comienza a desaparecer lentamente siendo poco a poco deteriorado y finalmente consumido por sus propias ambiciones y codicia, así es como veo el mundo de los humanos.

Grimmjow: esa es la razón por la que chocamos, tu quieres un triste vacio silente, yo quiero una destrucción masiva donde todo aquello que tenga vida explote, se destruya, sea destazado por mis garras bañadas en su sangre, simplemente deseo que todo aquello que exista pierda la vida y se retuerza ante mi presencia, es aquello que no puedes comprender Ulquiorra por eso somos tan diferentes, tu deseas el silencio, yo el ruido, tú la tranquilidad, yo el miedo, jaque.

Ulquiorra: jaque, al final tu movimiento final parece arriesgado, solo tienes al rey y una torre que protege un rey que solo tiene una torre, yo aún conservo a mi jinete y mi rey, quien de los 2 ganara, está decidido, jaque mate.

En ese momento Grimmjow lanza una risa psicópata en donde este solo exclama una cosa a Ulquiorra de una manera que lo hace ver que ha caído en garras de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow: cometiste un error tu jinete esta en el camino de mi torre, y ahora la pregunta es que error fue tan obvio para ti que no viste que caíste en mi trampa, la respuesta es simple, cuando desapareciste y te fuiste, quien quedo para tomar tu lugar, la respuesta es simple, cualquier movimiento que hicieras te había condenado a un solo movimiento, ser consumido o no, la pregunta es ¿Quién de los 2 gano? Tú sabes la respuesta.

En ese momento Ulquiorra noto que la jugada de Grimmjow había sido clara desde un principio, uso el cebo de solo un rey y una torre sin pensar que era una jugada básica del ajedrez donde Ulquiorra solamente suelta una risa y finalmente se revela que todo era un sueño de Grimmjow quien estaba durmiendo en una cueva lleno de vendajes y aparentemente siendo curado por Nell quien estaba en su forma adulta durmiendo sobre él mientras había una tormenta afuera, este noto que poco a poco se recuperaba del veneno, y al recordar ese sueño, revelando que no fue un sueño si no una representación mental de cuando este encontró los pedazos de Ulquiorra regenerándose poco a poco, se lo comió sin piedad al igual que los otros cuerpo de arrancar no encontrados por Mayuri y su grupo de investigación, dándole más fuerzas a Grimmjow, este solo con una sonrisa malévola en la cara y riendo sin despertar a Nell solo dice.

Grimmjow: (riendo sarcásticamente) jaque mate.

Este ríe mientras un relámpago cae, revelando en la luz del relámpago que los ojos de Grimmjow por unos instantes tenían la forma de los ojos de Ulquiorra revelando quien de los 2 había ganado el juego, pero la verdadera pregunta ¿eso era un juego? O era ¿otra cosa?

* * *

 _ **Bien primero que nada un saludo a todos los que leyeron el Fic, este es un spin-off de la historia de deathberry fruit como notaran, es una historia aparte que espero les haya gustado, mas que nada la pense en una tarde asi que si notaron fallas pues pueden comentarlas, dale like y suscribete para mas historias, ya que la historia de deathberry fruit continuara, quizas haga mas spin-off de la historia todo depende del tiempo asi que espero que sigan conmigo, pueden ver mis otras obras y ayudarme a mejorar asi que no lo olvidez sigueme para mas historias, nos vemos, un abrazo de parte de nell, hasta la proxima. chao.**_


End file.
